Truth or Dare:Raura style
by man-you-live-the-life
Summary: Ross and Laura are spending there free time on google hangout playing truth or dare with suggestions from you.Will they end up as a couple or never speak to each other ever again?To view the story with mistakes free,go to this website:my.opera./sharijade/blog/
1. Authors note

Okay my first or second readers Im having a problem with Fanfiction. Grammer im posting it on a different website and the better version of the story so far.   


sharijade/blog/2013/08/04/authors-note


	2. Chapter 1

Truth or dare:Raura style

Chapter 1

"Okay have can you hear us?"Ross squinged his eyes at the came out of nowhere and sat next to Ross. "Hey guys.I decided that we should have a live hangout chat and any questions or whatever you guys can ask..This is the only free time I have before school."Ross started to read the comments. ''Ross your so cute"He rolled his eyes and smirked. "It looks like only 16 peopl-wait now 982 are on line woah!"Ross breathed. "Okay guys I was thinking we can do some questions and a game and maybe something else"Laura suggested. "Alright lets go ,_MoonFan92,_who is your celebrity crush and why this is for both of you?"Laura looked at Ross then at he screen. "My celebrity crush is

Ross"she said with a dead serious face.A lot of comments saying 'really!' and 'yay raura!'. "Guys I'm just joking me and Ross are just friends"But Ross looked slightly dissappointed. "Oh uh,my celebrity crush is-" "Hold on Ross look at this!From _Leslie Lynch_,why don't you guys play truth or dare!I like that!" "Oh okay but Laura is just going to pick truth through the whole thing anyway so we shouldnt even play!" Laura shoved him to the side. "Oh so its like that!" They started to wrestle. "Aaaaah!Stop!Stop,tickling me!Ha ha ha ha!"Finally with a huff,Ross pulled her up.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" Laura laughed. "Okay Laura truth or dare?Guys send in your questions". "Dare.I told you I was bad" "Yeah but you're not bad ass. Oh gosh sorry little kids didnt mean to curse but Laura has to._TALIAmOON21_ dares you to say a curse".He raised his eyebrows. "Where is that?"Laura pointed. "Right there". "But little kids are wrong".Laura pouted. "Laura Marie Marano you are not getting out of this ,I get the little kid so say it fast.I could do this since I'm the dare master!". Laura sighed and faced her back to the camera. "Shit". She turned and Ross covered his mouth.  
"Ooooooooh, Laura said a curse ooooooh". "Shut up Talia dared me to!'she whined.

Hope you guys like so far

send in your truth or dare questions

Thanks-man-you-live-the-life


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
"Ross your or dare?" "Course dare"He turned to her like it was obvious."Um let me see, _Auslly101_ says 'I dare Ross to-oh gosh-take off his shirt"Laura turned to Ross,mouth shrugged his shoulders and easily took off his the comments all the girls were fangirling."Woah,I guess you girls were waitin for that huh?"Ross smiled and started to flex his muscles.  
"Stop it!Ross!"Laura giggled."Your exposing too much!"In the comments it said 'good'."Well"Laura said clearly offended."Anyway Laura your or dare?"Ross asked as he bend down to pick up Pixie from the ground,which exposed his pink the comments were fangirling about it_.'Ross you are so sexy' 'Ross I have pink panties' 'Ross will you go out with me,here's my cell'_.Ross smiled and petted Pixie.  
"Thank you,cool and who knows".Laura rolled her eyes. "Truth" "Okay lets go guys send in your truth suggestions.I'll pick two for Laura to do".She punched his arm."Jerk". "Alright haha,_Sky Falls_ asks 'is it true you dont have a thing for Ross now or ever'.I know you love me Laura just admit it"Ross blinked his eyes 10 dozen times. "Okay I love

** Go gurt.**

No I dont like Ross but i always thought he was cute and I still do but I dont like him that way"she smiled."Oh you know you do"Laura pretended to slap him."Ha ha ha,next question and last truth for Laura is from _Heffley3435_.Who is cutest Ross,Calum,Noah or Cody?Rate them in order.10 the highest."He started to wriggle his eyebrows."Uh well honestly...  
**Cliffhanger**

**Im kidding even im not that mean**

_ .RING_.Laura dashed to her flip quickly opened it."Oh hey . ,yeah,bye"She snapped it was looking at her impatiently."Well do the truth?'Ross closed her eyes."Okay okay um uh well uh um..." "Laura quit stalling!"Ross rolled his eyes."Okay I think the cutest is Cody but I dont like him that way I promise.I um Ross your next um then Noah and last dont hate me okay"Laura said to the screen.A whole bunch of mean not really mean mean comments complaining about Raura came up."Okay I'm sorry guys but thats my honest rate them I'd say Cody is a nine,Ross is uh 8,Noah is a 7.5 and Calum is a you go.I really wasnt going to answer heh"Laura looked guilty for some reason.  
And Ross looked well flabbergasted and maybe a hint of jealousy it quickly went away."Okay Ross is of course dare since hes the dare master and get more suggestions."  
Ross moved away a little from Laura,she didnt notice. "Uh launi9,SarahBearlovesR5,and RubyMae16 all want us to kiss"Laura looked at Ross Ross looked excited. "The fans want what they want and anyway it won't mean anything its like acting but for truth or dare"Ross explained, looked uncertain."I dont know...okay lets do it"Laura quickly whispered in his looked a little cast kissed Ross...

HOPE U GUYS LOVE thanks guys for the suggestions  
I will hopefully use all


End file.
